Compositions
All Klaus Schulze related compositions in alphabetical order # *''1. Satz: Ebene'' *''2. Satz: Gewitter (Energy Rise - Energy Collapse)'' *''3. Satz: Exil Sils Maria'' *''1984'' A *''α-Numerique'' *''À bientôt'' *''A Classical Move'' *''A Crystal Poem'' *''A Few Minutes After Trancefer'' *''A Few Minutes After Trancefer (Version 33 Halfspeed)'' *''A Perfect Day'' *''A Quick One'' *''Aeronef'' *''Der Affe Gottes:...'' *''After Eleven'' *''L'Âge Core'' *''The Age of Shopping'' *''Agony'' *''Airlights'' *''Alberich'' *''Allumer'' *''Alphaville'' *''Allegro'' *''Alles ist gut'' *''Amourage'' *''Anchorage'' *''Ancient Ambience'' *''And Found Myself Asleep'' *''And Now For Something Completely Different'' *''And she is kind and gentle'' *''And Then I Woke Up'' *''And what about a zebra?'' *''Andante'' *''Andromeda'' *''Andromeda - The Grand Trance'' *''Andromeda Strain'' *''Angora Love'' *''The Answer?'' *''Aphrodesire'' *''Apotheke "Zum weißen Engel"'' *''Are we getting lost?'' *''Are you sequenced?'' *''The Art of Sequencing'' *''Artemis in Jubileo'' *''Arthur Stanley Jefferson'' *''As the Years Went By'' *''At the Angle of an Angel'' *''At the Brothel'' *''Atmosphère Concret'' *''Aubade'' *''Autumn Sonata'' *''Awake, My Soul'' B *''Back To Limbo'' *''Back To The Future'' *''Ballet pour le Docteur Faustus'' *''Basse Danse Join Medieval Maracas'' *''Bayreuth Return'' *''Bazylika NSJ'' *''The Beat Planante'' *''Beau Hunks'' *''Beauty's rose might never die'' *''The Beginning/The Delegates'' *''Bellistique'' *''Between Twilight And Dawn'' *''Beyond'' *''Big Business'' *''The Big Fall'' *''Bilderleben'' *''Blanche'' *''Der Blaue Glauben'' *''Blowin' the Blues Away'' *''Blowin' Thru the High Grass'' *''Blue Hour'' *''Blue Moods'' *''Blue Spirits'' *''Borrowed Time'' *''Brains'' *''Brave Old Sequence'' *''The Breath Of Life'' *''Breeze To Sequence'' *''Buddy Laugh (A Rock'n'Roll Bolero)'' *''But Beautiful'' C *''Call of the Cuckoo'' *''Le Carillon'' *''Castle Rock: Pedal Away'' *''Castles'' *''Catch Wave'' *''Cavalleria Cellisticana'' *''Cellingua'' *''Cellistica'' *''C'est Pas La Même Chose'' *''Chinese Ears'' *''Chinese Eyes'' *''Chromengel'' *''Chromewaves'' *''Cleaning Event'' *''Clear Water'' *''Colours In The Darkness'' *''The Colours Of Mind'' *''Constellation Andromeda'' *''Conphära'' *''Conquest Of Paradise'' *''Consider The Lilies'' *''Crazy Nietzsche'' *''Crazy Show'' *''The Creation Of Eve'' *''Creative Chaos'' *''Crescendo'' *''Crystal Lake'' *''The Crystal Returns'' D *''Dancing On The Roof Of Your Mind'' *''Dans Un Jardin'' *''Dark Carnival'' *''Darkest Steglitz'' *''Death Of An Analogue'' *''Decent Changes'' *''The Deductive Approach'' *''Destination Void'' *''Dinosaur Tales'' *''The Discovery Of Maître Cornille's Secret '' *''The Dome Event'' *''Don Quixote'' *''Don't Ask The Question Why'' *''Don't Be Afraid, The Clown's Afraid Too'' *''Double Whoopee'' *''Dream Theme'' *''Dreams'' *''Dresden One'' *''Dresden Two'' *''Dresden Three'' *''Dresden Four'' *''Dresden Five'' *''Dune'' *''Dungeon'' *''Dusty Spiderwebs And A Shorn Monk'' *''Dymagic'' *''Dynamo'' *''Dziekuje (Margot)'' *''Dzien Dobry!'' E *''Easy Listening'' *''Ebene'' *''Echoes Of Time'' *''Echt Ist Mein Leben, Wahr Sei Auch Mein Lied'' *''Eclipse'' *''Die Ehrwürdige Flüssigkeit'' *''Ein Lockend Aug'' *''Ein Schönes Autodafé'' *''Eine Begierde Nach Liebe'' *''Eines Lächeln Widerhall'' *''Eines Traumes Widerhall'' *''Einheimische Kentauren'' *''Eis Ist Um Mich (Deutsche Jünglinge)'' *''Electric Love-Affair'' *''Eleven 2 Eleven'' *''Elvish Sequencer'' *''The Empty Theatre'' *''En=Trance'' *''Encore Sevilla'' *''End Theme'' *''Das Ende Der Nashörner'' *''Endless Box'' *''Energisch. In Gemessenem Schritt'' *''Entfremdung (Wild Mix, Encore Paris)'' *''Erinnerung Jener Schönheit'' *''Erste Poetische Epistel'' *''Erzählung'' *''Es Ist Abend'' *''Es War Ein Sonnenstrahl'' *''Esprit'' *''Esoteric Goody'' *''Euro Caravan'' *''The Event: Rhythmisch Üppig, Dann Vergnügt. Bewegt'' *''Exercises Spirituelles'' *''Exil Sils Maria'' *''Exodus'' *''Les extrêmes se touchent'' *''Exvasion'' F *''Fade Away'' *''The Falling Angel'' *''Fanfare For The Evil Men'' *''Farewell Summer'' *''Faster Than Lightning'' *''Fear At Madame Tussaud's'' *''Fears and Phobias'' *''Les Feuilles mortes'' *''Fever Dream'' *''Finale'' *''Finale: Tutti Synthi'' *''Die Finsteren Dörfer Der Kindheit'' *''Fire Is Water Falling Upwards'' *''Fire-Riser'' *''First Church Sequence'' *''The Fish Doesn't Know Water'' *''Five To Four'' *''Flexible'' *''Floating'' *''Floating Sequence'' *''Flutish Baby (Humate Mix)'' *''Flux Post'' *''Flying Elephants'' *''Fm Delight'' *''Folk Dance'' *''Follow Me Down, Follow Me Down'' *''Fools Of Time'' *''Foreplay'' *''The Forest Of Dreams'' *''Fourneau Cosmique'' *''Frank Herbert'' *''Freeze'' *''Der Freischütz, Overtüre'' *''Der Freitod'' *''Friday's Departure'' *''Friedemann Bach'' *''Friedrich Nietzsche'' *''From and To'' *''From Church To Search'' *''From Dawn Till Dusk'' *''From Words To Silence'' *''La Fugue Sequenca'' *''Funeral'' *''Für Konrad Bayer'' *''Für Vaterland Und Menschenfresser'' *''The Future'' G *''The Garden Of Live Flowers'' *''Gärung'' *Gaudi Gaudi *''Gdansk (Tina)'' *''Geheimnis Des Wassers'' *''Geist'' *''Geist Der Zeit'' *''Geist Ist Auch Wollust'' *''Gem'' *''Gentle Wind'' *''Georg Trakl'' *''Get Sequenced'' *''Getting Near'' *''Gewitter'' *''Gewitter (Energy Rise - Energy Collaps)'' *''Gezähmtes Feuer'' *''Ghosts Of Forever'' *''Gigue'' *''Global Medication'' *''Global Midication'' *''God Bless All Clowns'' *''Godspell'' *''Good Old 4 On The Floor'' *''Gothic Ground'' *''Götterdämmerung Der Alten Moral'' *''Les Graines De Beauté'' *''The Great Paranoic'' *''Gringo Nero'' *''Grodek'' *''Groove'n'Bass'' *''Das Gute Ist Leicht'' H *''Habla español?'' *''Harlequin'' *''Hass (Soft Mix)'' *''Havlandet'' *''Heart'' *''Heinrich Von Kleist'' *''Heißer Tag'' *''Hellenistische Mechanik'' *''Das Herz Von Grönland'' *''High Noon (12 Uhr Nachts)'' *''Hommage À Polska'' *''Höre die uralten Worte'' I *''I just have to sing my hymns'' *''I Loop You Schwindelig'' *''I scent the morning air'' *''I Sing The Body Electric'' *''I Was Dreaming I Was Awake'' *''I Was Dreaming I Was Awake And Then I Woke Up And Found Myself Asleep'' *''Ich Schlief Gut, Ich Lachte Viel'' *''Ihr Stillen Spiegel Der Wahrheit'' *''Il Dolce Far Niente'' *''Im Bordell'' *''Im Spiel Verliebter Saiten'' *''Impressions Of Africa'' *''In Between'' *''In Cosa Crede Chi Non Crede?'' *''In Days Of Yore'' *''In Den Nachmittag Geflüstert'' *''In Der Welt Des Wahns'' *''In The Dimness Of Light'' *''In The Streets, In The Rain'' *''In Venedig'' *''In Venice'' *''Inside The Harlequin'' *''Inter*Face'' *''Into the Blue'' *''Intro: Götzendämmerung'' *''Intro: Metamusik'' *''L'Invenzione Degli Angeli: Part 1 (Preludio)'' *''L'Invenzione Degli Angeli: Part 1 (First Act)'' *''L'Invenzione Degli Angeli: Part 1 (Second Act)'' *''L'Invenzione Degli Angeli: Part 2 (Third Act)'' *''L'Invenzione Degli Angeli: Part 2 (Fourth Act)'' *''L'Invenzione Degli Angeli: Part 3 (Fifth Act)'' *''L'Invenzione Degli Angeli: Part 3 (Postludio)'' *''Ion'' *''Ion/Andromeda'' *''The Ion Perspective'' *''It still is now'' J *''J.E.M.'' *''Je Suis Comme Je Suis'' *''Joy Of Maître Cornille/Garden & Youth (Reprise)'' *''La Joyeuse Apocalypse'' *''Just Imagine'' K *''Kagi's Lament'' *''Katowice (Iris)'' *''Kind of Blue'' *''Klaus Schulze Im Gespräch Mit Michael Weisser Seite 1'' *''Klaus Schulze Im Gespräch Mit Michael Weisser Seite 2'' *''Klaustrophony'' *''Konzert Für Violine Und Orchester, op. 61, 1. Satz'' *''Kurzer Ohren Film'' *''Kurzschrift Der Gefühle'' L *''Land'' *''Landpartie'' *''Landscape/Way To The Old People'' *''Der Langsame Pfeil Der Schönheit'' *''Lasse Braun'' *''Last Move At Osnabrueck'' *''Der Lauf Der Dinge'' *''Lautenquintett'' *''Leaves of Grass'' *''Die Lebendige Spur'' *''Die Lebendigen Pflanzen'' *''Das Leere Theater'' *''Leiden mit Manu'' *''Let The Rain Come'' *''Licht Und Schatten'' *''Liebe (Soft Mix)'' *''Der Liebe Milde Zeit'' *''Liebesszene'' *''Die Lieder Des Prinzen Vogelfrei'' *''Liquid Coincidence 1'' *''Liquid Coincidence 2'' *''Liquid Coincidence 3'' *''Liquid Coincidence 4'' *''Liquid Coincidence 5'' *''Liquid Coincidence 6'' *''Liquid Coincidence 7'' *''Liquid Coincidence Part 2 (Schiller Remix)'' *''Liquid Mirrors'' *''Local Scanning'' *''Lodz (Janina)'' *''Logik Des Traumes'' *''The Lonely Dead Of Midnight'' *''The Looper Isn't A Hooker'' *''The Looper Isn't A Trooper'' *''Loops To Groove'' *''Loreley'' *''The Loss Of The Factory'' *''Lovescene'' *''Lucid Interspace'' *''Ludwig II. Von Bayern'' *Ludwig Revisted *''Lueur'' *''Lull Before the Storm'' M *''Machine De Plaisir'' *''The Machineries Of Joy'' *''The Machinery Of Night'' *''Die Macht Der Bilder'' *''Macksy'' *''Magnetische Kühle'' *''Main Theme'' *''Maître Cornille In The Fields'' *''Make Room, Make Room'' *''Man Kann Sich Nicht Von Der Erde Erheben, Indem Man An Seinen Schnürsenkeln Zieht'' *''Le Mans'' *''Le Mans Au Premier'' *''Many dreams have faded'' *''Many fears have vanished'' *''Maxxi'' *''Le Médaillon Magique'' *''Mein Vaterland, Nr. 2: Die Moldau'' *''Melancholetta'' *''Mellowtrone'' *''Memento Mori'' *''Memory'' *''Mental Door'' *''The Mental Jukebox'' *''Mephisto'' *''Merzbau'' *''The Midas Hip Hop Touch'' *The Midas Touch *''Miditerranean Pads'' *''Midnight Blue'' *''The Mill Of Maître Cornille'' *''Mindphaser'' *''Minority Report'' *''Mit Jungen Augen'' *''Mit Lust In Den Zufall'' *''MM3'' *''MM6'' *''MM9'' *''Moldanya'' *''Mongolia'' *''Moogetique'' *''Moogie Baby Goes Solo'' *''Mother Sadness'' *''The Music Box'' *''Musique Abstract'' *''My Ty She'' *''My Virtual Principles'' *''My World Keeps Spinning Around'' N *''Nacht Ist Es'' *''Nachtmusik. Schattenhaft'' *''Der Narr'' *''Narren Des Schicksals'' *''Narren Des Schicksals: 1. Satz (Con Moto)'' *''Narren Des Schicksals: 2. Satz (Grave)'' *''Narren Des Schicksals: 3. Satz (Ma Con Brio)'' *''Neuronengesang'' *''Nichtarische Arie'' *''Nibelungen'' *''Nietzsche (Wild Mix)'' *''Night Owls'' *''Nippon Benefit'' *''No Frets - No Bass'' *''No Funky Blues'' *''Nordenlicht I'' *''Nordenlicht II'' *''Nordenlicht III'' *''Norwegische Tänze, Nr. 1-3'' *''Nostalgic Echo'' *''Nothung'' *''Nowhere - Now Here'' O *''O Che Sciagura D'essere Senza Cogl'' *''O Great Blind Horses'' *''O Unser Verlorenes Paradies'' *''Ob Es Regnet'' *''Objet D'Louis'' *''Ocean Of Innocence'' *''Of White Nights'' *''Ohne Hast'' *''Ohne Schein Der Anstrengung'' *''Ohne Visionen Kein Erfolg'' *''Old People's Farewell'' *''Old People's Piano'' *''Oliver Norvell H.'' *''On The Edge'' *''Opheylissem'' *''Der Optimismus'' *''OS 9.07'' *''Out Of Limbo'' *''Out of the Blue'' *''Out of the Blue 2'' *''Overchill'' P *''Pain'' *''Paradise & Inferno'' *''The Passion Burns'' *''Pastorale: Awakening'' *''Pastorale And Departure'' *''Pastorale Too'' *''Paternoster'' *''Pavane And Galliard'' *''Pêle Mêle'' *''Percussion Planante'' *''Perigee'' *''Le Petit Dauphin I'' *''Le Petit Dauphin II'' *''Peyote Poem'' *''Pfeil Seiner Sehnsucht'' *''Picasso Geht Spazieren: First Movement'' *''Picasso Geht Spazieren: Second Movement'' *''Picasso Geht Spazieren: Third Movement'' *''Placid Yen'' *''Playmate in Paradise'' *''The Poet'' *''The Poet Of The Body'' *''The Poet Of The Soul'' *''The Pool Of Tears'' *''Portrait Of Freud'' *''The Power of Moog'' *''Prelude'' *''La Présence D'Esprit'' *''Presto'' *''Primavera'' *''Primeval Murmur'' *''Die Prophezeiung Erfüllt Sich'' *''P.T.O.'' *''Pulcinella'' *''Purpose'' Q *Quelle Idée De Peindre Une Pomme R *''The Ram'' *''Re: People I Know'' *''Read The Words In The Tone Of Agony'' *''The Real Colours In The Darkness'' *''The Real McCoy'' *''Recht Launisch'' *''Réel Et Surréel (Je Suis Comme Je Suis, pt. 2)'' *''Reinheit! Reinheit!'' *''Reise Ins Schweigen'' *''Requiem für's Revier'' *''The rest is silence'' *''Return In Happy Plight'' *''Return Of Love'' *''Return of the Tempel'' *''Return of the Tempel 2'' *''The Rhodes Elegy'' *''Rhodes Romance'' *''The Rhodes Violin'' *''Le Roi s'amuse'' *''Rondeau'' *''Rosamunde, 9. Satz: Ballett'' *''Roses Of Shadow'' *''Rouge Song (Rogue Song)'' *''Ruins'' S *''Sacred Romance'' *''Same Thoughts Lion'' *''Der Sanfte Mantel Einer Fremden Frau'' *''Sänger, Ritter Und Freigeist'' *''Schauer Der Vorwelt'' *''Scherzo: Un Poco Loco'' *''Schön Ist Die Stille Der Nacht'' *''Der Schönheit Spur'' *''Schrittmacher'' *''Schwanensee I'' *''Schwanensee II'' *''Schwarze Milch Der Frühe'' *''Der Schwer Gefasste Entschluss'' *''Schwermütiger Frühling'' *''Searching'' *''Sebastian Im Traum'' *''Second Church Sequence & Organ '' *''Sehr Behaglich. Keck Im Ausdruck'' *''Sense'' *''Sequencers Are Beautiful'' *''Sequenzer (From 70 To 07)'' *''Serenade'' *''Serenade in Blue'' *''Shades Of Fantasy'' *''Shades Of The Past'' *''Shades Of Today'' *''Shadowlights'' *''Shadows Of Ignorance'' *''Shape'' *''Shoreless One'' *''Shoreless Two'' *''Short Romance'' *''Siehe: Es Gibt Flügel'' *''Silence And Sequence'' *''Silent Running'' *''Silent Running (Version 45)'' *''Silent Survivor'' *''Sink Or Swim'' *''Sleigh-Ride'' *''Slightly Touched'' *''The Smile Of Shadows'' *''Soft Watches'' *''Soft 'n' Groovy'' *''Solar Wind'' *''Solitude'' *''Some Velvet Phasing'' *''Sonate Nr. 14 In C-Moll, KV 457'' *''Sons of the Desert'' *''Spanish Ballerina'' *''Spielglocken'' *''Springdance'' *''SQ 1 (Essentials)'' *''SQ 2 (Extended Mix)'' *''SQ 3 (Subsonic Affair Mix)'' *''SQ 4 (Short Cut)'' *''St. Pierre'' *''Stardancer'' *''Stardancer II'' *''The Stillness of the Wood'' *''The Story Does Unfold'' *''Strong'' *''Strong (Dub Version)'' *''Sugar Mode'' *''Suicide'' *''Supplement'' *''Surrender'' *''Die Süsse Einer Traurigen Kindheit'' *''Synphära'' *''Synthies Have (No) Balls?'' T *''Tachistic Architecture'' *''Tango-Saty'' *''Tant de bruit pour une omelette !'' *''Telephone'' *''Tempest'' *''Temps'' *''Tempus Fugit'' * ''The Theme: The Rhodes Elegy'' *''Theme from Silent Running'' *''There's No Mystery'' * ''They shut him out of Paradise'' * Things to Come * This House Full Of Shadows * This Island Earth * Thomas Mann in Princetown *''Thor (Thunder)'' *''The Three Voices'' *''Thy eternal summer shall not fade'' *''Tibetan Loops'' *''Time'' *''Time never dies'' *''Tiptoe On The Misty Mountain Tops'' *''Titanische Tage'' *''To B Flat'' *''Totem'' *''Tracks Of Desire'' *''Trance 4 Motion'' *''Trancess'' *''Tränen des Dodo'' *''Trans 4 Motion'' *''Träume ich?'' *''Traumraum'' *''The Treasury of thy Lusty Days'' *''Treibsand'' *''True Blue'' *''Trugbild der Nacht'' *''Tutto va bene'' U *''Übermütig, stürmisch bewegt. Heftig'' *''Übrigens sterben immer die Anderen'' *''Un poco loco (Reprise)'' *''Un regard oblique'' *''Unbeschwert'' *''Und Die Friedlosen Schatten?'' *''Und Einsamkeit'' *''Ungarische Tänze, Nr. 2'' *''Unikat'' *''Unsere Erde Ist Vielleicht Ein Weibchen'' *''Up, Up and Away'' *''Uralte Legenden'' V *''Valle De La Luna'' *''The Valley Of Wild Flowers'' *''Vanity Of Sounds'' *''Variation'' *''Variation On B.F.'' *''Vat Was Dat?'' *''Velvet System'' *''Velvet Voyage'' *''Verblichene Akkorde'' *''Verblüffung Des Volkes'' *''Vergebliche Delikatesse'' *''Versöhnung (Soft Mix, Encore Rome)'' *''La Vida es sueno'' *''Vidanya'' *''La Vie Secrète'' *''Vocs In The Dark I'' *''Vocs In The Dark II'' *''Vocoders In The Dark'' *''Voices In The Dark I (Lite Mix)'' *''Voices In The Dark II (Chill Mix)'' *''Voices Of Syn'' W *''Wagner (Wild Mix)'' *''Wahnfried 1883'' *''Der Wal in Wut'' *''Warsaw (Halina)'' *''Ways Of Changes'' *''Weird Caravan'' *''Welcome To The Moog Brothers'' *''Well Roared, Lion!'' *''Wellgunde'' *''What You Deserve (Poly Dub)'' *''What You Deserve (instrumental)'' *''"White Angel" Apothecary'' *''Wie ein schlafender Schwan'' *''Wild and Blue'' *''Wilde Blume'' *''Will you, won't you, will you join the dance?'' *''Willowdreams'' *''Windy Times'' *''Winter - Sommer'' *''The Wings Of String'' *''Wir sind sehr wenige'' *''The Wisdom Of The Leaves'' *''Witness and Wait'' *''Wittgenstein!'' *''The Wizard Of Doz'' *''Wolf's Ponticelli'' *''Wotan'' X *''Xylotones'' Y *''Yearning'' *''Yen'' *''You don't have to win'' *''You Get What...'' *''You have to remain crazy'' *''The Youth'' Z *''Zeichen Meines Lebens'' *''Zeit'' *''Zeit Geist'' *Zooblast Category:Compositions